I'd Like For You To Stay Please?
by adfrance
Summary: Ava was quiet and shy. Sirius was anything but. A Ravenclaw and a Gryffindor with nothing in common.... ...Except the feeling that they were meant to be.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys-- This is not my first story, by any means. I've been writing Harry Potter fan fiction for a number of years, and I've also dabbled in other fictions (both fan and not).

This is, however, the first time I've ever written something with the intention to publish. I have enjoyed fan fiction dot net for many years, and I hope that you will accept me into the family that I know you are. I'm pretty sure that reviews are amazing-- and I've always tried my hardest to R/R for the stories I've read, so i hope you'll do me the same favor.

On to the **Disclaimer:** I do not own the Harry Potter characters that you recognize. I DO, however, own Ava, Wren, Jake, Micah, and any other names you do NOT recognize. I've tried my hardest to give JK Rowling the respect she deserves and I hope that I can do it justice.

With all of that out of the way... I hope you enjoy!!

**Prologue: The Difference Between the Two**

Ava scanned her room to make sure she had cleared it of all school books, quills, ink bottles, and robes. Sighing, she closed the lid of her trunk and sat down on it. She gazed out her window at the rolling hills and cloudless sky.

_ Why did she have to return to Hogwarts?_

* * *

_Sirius whistled as he walked back toward James' house. He had just finished a rousing game of Quidditch with James and was heading inside to pack his trunk in preparation for his return to Hogwarts the next day. He bounded up the stairs to his room and ran his hand through his hair, attempting to smooth the wind-swept locks. He gazed around his room and groaned when he saw how messy it was. Glancing out the window at the cloudless sky and make-shift Quidditch pitch in James' backyard, he smiled._

___ He couldn't wait to return to Hogwarts!_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own anything- it's all JKR

Enjoy!! 3

**Chapter 1: I'd like to help you, if you'd let me.**

With a start, Ava jumped out of bed and looked at her nightstand. _"Oh no!"_ she thought as she read the illuminated numbers on her digital clock. She was running late.

…

The Potter house was hectic as everyone gathered their things in preparation for the trip to King's Cross. Sirius was hastily shoving things into his trunk and stuffing a slice of toast into his mouth. He heard the distant shout of James' mum urging the boys to hurry. James came to the door of Sirius' room.  
"Hey Sirius need some help, mate?"  
"Nah," he said, snapping his trunk closed and swallowing the last of his toast. "I was just finishing. C'mon Mr. Head Boy—let's go to Hogwarts!"

…

Ava pushed her trolley carefully through the barrier to Platform ¾ and sighed. The only thought that cheered her was that it was her seventh and final year at Hogwarts. She would soon be able to pursue her career in Healing and not have to remember her troubled years in the castle. She said a quick goodbye to her mother and father and started to drag her heavy trunk toward the train._ "I swear this trunk gets heavier every year."_

"Here, let me help you with that." She heard the voice and groaned inwardly. The last thing she needed was for some stuck-up pig-headed guy to play a prank on her right on the platform. It happened enough at the castle, but had never happened on the platform, and only rarely on the train. She turned to see who the speaker was and dropped the end of her trunk in surprise… right on her foot.

…

At the station, James and Sirius said farewell to the Potter's and began to board the train. They stowed their trunks in the usual compartment, and Sirius started to settle in.

"How about a game of Wizarding Chess, mate?"  
"I've got to go up to the front. Head Boy duties, you know?" James replied apologetically. Sirius nodded and looked out the window hoping to spot Remus or Peter. He couldn't spot them anywhere in the crowd on the platform, but he did notice something unusual. There was a girl, Ravenclaw he thought, who was obviously having serious difficulties carrying her trunk. Sirius watched for a while and saw many different students and parents walking right by this girl and paying no attention to her struggles. He stood up and quickly made his way back onto the platform. He fought through the crowd hurrying to the train and saw the place where the crowd was breaking to go around her. He walked up to her and spoke.

"Here, let me help you with that." She froze, and Sirius immediately felt sorry for sneaking up behind her. She slowly straightened up, and turned to him with a doubtful look in her eyes. She seemed almost scared of him.

"I'm Sirius. Let me… Wow. Your eyes." She had looked up at him, finally. And he'd looked into her eyes for the first time. They were a deep, icy blue and he could feel himself getting lost in their depth. They were so knowledgeable and… hurt? She was hurting. He had this uncanny desire to physically harm whoever had made her eyes look so sad. She quickly looked toward the ground and blushed, and Sirius wanted nothing more than for her to look back at him so he could lose himself in her eyes yet again. She blushed.

"Thanks," she said quietly, "but it's ok. I've got it." Her voice was soft and melodic. It fit her.

"Well…um…" Sirius struggled to remember her name.  
"Ava…" she supplied.  
"Well, Ava. I'd like to help you. If you'd let me." She hesitated then glanced up at him again. As her shocking blue eyes met his, he knew he would help Ava with anything.  
"Ok."

Sirius grabbed her trunk and followed her onto the train. They walked to the far back and she finally found an empty compartment at the very end.  
"Here is fine," she said. "Thank you for your help."  
"You're not going to sit alone, are you?"  
"Yes," she replied, turning away from him.

Sirius didn't know why he said it, other than the fact he didn't want this girl to ever be alone.  
"Well, here. I'll sit with you, if that's ok." She stared at him, her mouth slightly open. He instantly felt foolish. He was trying to force his company on her and she obviously didn't want it. "Nevermind, I'm sorry. That was rude of me. I-I'll just go now, then."

And Ava didn't know why she stopped him, she knew she'd regret it in the end, but there was just something about this boy.

"No. I-I-I'd like for you to stay… Please?"


End file.
